


nothin' on you

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, established!jaeyong, it's in the society though, nothing on the characters themselves, taeyong battles with his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Taeyong lurks on Twitter and sees something he doesn't like. It's nothing new, but today Taeyong doesn't think he can shut his thoughts down as he'd normally would.





	nothin' on you

 

 

 

Scrolling mindlessly through his Twitter timeline is not something unusual for Taeyong to do. In fact, he checks it every hour, if possible. He likes to keep in check of whatever the fans are talking about or what’s trending worldwide. Of course, he follows his members’ private accounts, too. He reads past Yuta’s lamentation about the closing of his favorite Japanese bakery just around the block, Jungwoo and Doyoung talking about the latest season of _Black Mirror,_ and a lot of tweets from fan accounts he’s chosen to follow. (Taeyong has no criteria whatsoever on the accounts he chooses to follow, but it’s a real bonus if that fan’s his and supports him and the love of his life.) But if one might _comment_ (Taeil has, once. Taeyong shut him up with a threat to ruin his playlist), it’s rather obvious that Taeyong follows a rather noticeable amount of Jaehyun fan accounts, as compared to the number of fan accounts for him and the others. 

 

And so for the five years since Taeyong has created his account, it’s not new to him to see tens, hundreds of tweets about Jaehyun and another female idol.

 

He doesn’t react to it, though. Not the reaction he’d usually make if it’s another member and another idol. (One time, he announced a dating rumor to the whole dorms and used it to bully a certain someone.) When it’s about Jaehyun, Taeyong chooses to ignore them because he knows what’s real, of what’s happening in Jaehyun’s life—and it certainly does not involve someone who’s not named Lee Taeyong. But nonetheless, he feels a little pinch in his heart. It’s normal, Taeyong argues with himself. Of course, he’d get hurt when people link his boyfriend to another person. Of course, as the real partner, it’s natural for him to feel a little upset when rumors like this arise, but Taeyong never really makes it an issue between him and Jaehyun. He knows how much the younger loves him. But there are times where it really affects him. 

 

He isn’t sure why, but he starts to think about how Jaehyun and the new idol linked to him looks really good together. Taeyong knows her personally—he knows she’s nice. She can take care of Jaehyun well. Plus if they try and work it out, it may become a long time thing. It’s going to be less of a hassle too if ever they get caught, heterosexual relationships aren’t frowned upon in their country anyway. She and Jaehyun would be Korea’s next _It Couple_ , Taeyong ponders on that. 

 

“Taeyong hyung.” Donghyuck calls him out of his reverie. He knows that tone, Donghyuck only uses it whenever he thinks whatever his hyungs are doing isn’t helping them. “Log out of Twitter.”

 

“I’m okay, Hyuck-ah.” Taeyong turns to face the youngest and smiles at him reassuringly. “It’s nothing new.”

 

“He loves you, only you.” He’s reminded of this everyday, by Donghyuck, by Johnny, by Mark, by everyone, especially Jaehyun. They know it gets a little hard for Taeyong to accept that at truth sometimes, so they never fail to let him remember. “Jaehyunnie hyung loves you, no one else.”

 

Taeyong locks his phone and stands up from the couch, trying to inject those words permanently to his mind. He walks towards Donghyuck and pats the younger on the head. “I’m heading to my room to rest, okay? If you’re hungry, there’s leftover pasta from last night, you can heat it in the microwave.” He gives Donghyuck a light hug before walking away, thoughts still ringing inside his mind.

“Hyung.” He hears Donghyuck call to him again.

 

“I’m okay, Hyuck.” He says, but doesn’t look back to see the other already calling someone from his phone.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong tries to drown his thoughts out by listening to his playlist on full blast with his eyes closed. He can’t sleep, he can’t even write anything good, he isn’t able to last five minutes into a game—honestly, he’s all out of ideas to distract himself from the voices inside his head but they seem to be unrelenting today. 

 

_She’s beautiful_. He knows that, god it’s quite obvious anyone with working eyes can see that. But he thinks about the nights when Jaehyun would whispers into his ear, _“You’re so beautiful, hyung.”_

 

_She’s kind-hearted and well-mannered._ Yeah, Taeyong’s met her backstage on music shows quite often. He remembers noting how she never failed to greet every staff, every other artists—may they be her seniors or juniors, and never forgets to take a deep bow on stage to show he gratitude for her fans. But Taeyong recalls how he’s been praised by a lot of people because of his manners. 

 

_They look good together._ She and Jaehyun do look quite a match. They’re both visually blessed and talented. Seeing them together would blow minds out, no doubt. But series of tweets from fans all over the world flash inside his head—of how he and Jaehyun look so good together, of how they look like kings that can rule kingdoms side-by-side. 

 

_She’s a better choice for Jaehyun._

 

Ah, now that’s something Taeyong has absolutely nothing to counter with. 

 

If Jaehyun and she were together and were to be revealed dating, of course it cause an uproar. There would be people who will support, and there will be those who choose not to. But as time will pass, Taeyong is sure that their relationship will eventually be accepted. Jaehyun’s career won’t be in danger, he won’t be judged by people because of his choice. They’re perfect together.

 

But if he and Jaehyun were to be revealed to the public? A lot could go wrong. The relationship they have isn’t something that will be accepted right away. Yes, there will be people who will have their backs, no doubt. They have their fans who wish nothing but their happiness. They have NCT.

 

Taeyong knows it doesn’t end just there. The things he sees that would happen if ever Jaehyun and he admit their relationship already makes Taeyong dizzy. It would affect their whole group, no doubt. And he couldn’t do that to his family, no—the boys mean the world to Taeyong. 

 

And Jaehyun. God, Jaehyun. _His_ _Jaehyun._ He doesn’t even care what happens to him anymore. His mind wanders to Jaehyun and what could happen to him. No, he doesn’t want anything bad happening to Jaehyun. Maybe it’s time for him to think their relationship through. Maybe Taeyong needs to reevaluate his choices—

 

_“Hyung.”_

His left airpod is removed from his ear and the music stops. Taeyong knows who’s in front of him right now, the voice, the scent, the rapid beating of his heart says it all. He takes in a deep breath before opening his eyes.

 

“Hi, Jaehyun.”

 

Taeyong automatically scooches to the right side of his bed, leaving plenty of space for his boyfriend. Jaehyun lays beside him, pulling him closer and placing his head on Jaehyun’s chest. 

 

“How’s the photoshoot with Taeyeon noona?” Taeyong asks as if his brain hasn't been at war only a few minutes ago.

 

“Hm, it went well. His boyfriend came to visit the set and treated us coffee.” He feels Jaehyun combing his hair with his fingers—and right then and there, Taeyong knows Jaehyun’s aware of what’s running inside his head. But he chooses not to talk about it, though.

 

Or maybe not.

 

“Who’s that idol you’re MC-ing with next week on Music Bank again?” Jaehyun hugs him a little tighter at the question.

 

“Kim Jisoo.”

 

“Ah, from Blackpink right?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“She’s cute. You look cuter with Rosé though?”

 

“Hm, I look better with you.”

 

Taeyong keeps quiet for a moment, trying to stop himself from mentioning other names.

 

“You know, Jungwoo’s been blasting Fancy from his room the moment he woke up this morning.”

 

“Yeah, he texted me this morning, says I should give it a second listen.”

 

“It’s really catchy, I like it. The music video is good, too. Jihyo looks really beautiful. Her vocals are really nice. I bet you two would make a nice ballad love song.” At this point Taeyong would really like to shut himself up forcefully. How he managed to link Jaehyun with another female idol from talking about Jungwoo’s new favorite song is beyond him. 

 

“Taeyong.”

 

_Okay, shit, he dropped the ‘hyung.’_

 

He’s half-expecting Jaehyun to nag at him, because this isn’t the first time Taeyong has voiced out opinions regarding Jaehyun and another female idol. But instead of using his mouth to start talking to Taeyong, Jaehyun uses his lips instead, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead. He snuggles closer to Taeyong, and the latter feels like every inch of insecurity, every thread of thought inside his head for the past hours just vanished because of Jaehyun’s warm touch.

They stay like that for a few quiet moments, just enjoying each other’s presence, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.

 

Jaehyun speaks up out of the blue.

 

“I love you, you know that right?”

 

Taeyong nods against Jaehyun’s chest.

 

“Then you know you’re the cutest for me?”

 

Taeyong raises his head a little to look at Jaehyun and sees his boyfriend look at him in the eyes, lips forming the sweetest smile he could make. 

 

Then Jaehyun plants another kiss, this time on Taeyong’s right cheek.

 

“That you’re the most beautiful?”

 

Another kiss on the left cheek.

 

“That you’re the only one who looks good beside me, with me, for me?” 

 

Jaehyun leaves a peck on the tip of Taeyong’s nose.

 

“That you’re the nicest, most kindhearted, most talented, most humble, most perfect person I know and will ever know?”

 

Now, he kisses Taeyong’s chin.

 

“I wouldn’t say perfect…” Taeyong murmurs, but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

 

“Oh but you are, hyung.” Jaehyun looks into his eyes, face without any hint of emotion but with eyes that seem to seek for answers for questions Taeyong has no idea of.

 

Then Jaehyun leaves a light kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

 

“I love you, only you. Yesterday, today, and all of the tomorrows to come. I will love only you, Lee Taeyong. They will never compare to you. No one will ever compare to you.” 

 

Taeyong doesn’t know when he begins to tear up, he only realizes tears start to fall from his eyes when Jaehyun starts to kiss them away. He feels his worries get washed away, and finally, finally, his mind rests with the worries he thought wouldn’t go away for a while.

 

“And I will never get tired of reminding you of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's a self-indulgent song fic! i got to listen to b.o.b. and bruno mars' nothin' on you today and thought of this. hope you enjoyed it! hehe
> 
>    
> p.s. these idols aren't linked to jaehyun in any way ! i just find them really pretty hehhh :>
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/eternityunos)


End file.
